A Very Glee Reunion
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: This is the sequel to Jessie's girl; to all those waiting paitently, just wait a little longer and I promise , it will be completed.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Very Glee Reunion  
><strong>_Chapter 1  
><em>Author's Note: This is the sequel to Jessie's Girl which I finally finished after several months. Thank you to all of you to who favorite, alerted, and reviewed it. There was quite a few of you so I'm not going to mention you by your name but just know you do have my heartfelt gratitude for bearing with and taking the time. Thanks!<em>

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, the self-proclaimed fashionista and widely known diva was melancholy. Right now, He was worried that his boyfirend of almost 9 years was no longer in love with him. He had been with his boyfriend Blaine since they were in High School; before they both hit it big in New York. Currently, He was pacing the floors of his home and had called his problem-solver, his best friend.

"Merc, What am I going to do?" Kurt asked one of his best friends, Mercedes Jones.

"Kurt, You're going to listen carefully to me: Number 1, you're to calm down; I know you're stressing over there and it's not good. Number 2, when he gets home; sit him down and talk to him, okay. Number 3, If number 2 fails you are to call me and I'll be on the first plane out there to kick his skinny white ass. No one hurts my porcelain and gets away with it." Mercedes told him.

"Thanks Merc. I'll do what you say and call or text you what happens."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I'm home." He heard Blaine call as he shut the door.<p>

"Hi Blaine." Kurt greeted his boyfriend with a customary kiss.

"How was work?" Blaine asked.

"I may be getting a chance to star in this new TV sitcom. They really want me to audition for it but I'm nervous. It's a comedy and I've never done TV before. What do you think?" Kurt asked him.

"I think you should do it. You're great at anything you put your mind to and they want you personally to audition for it. That's huge." Blaine told him.

"So, You wouldn't mind."

"No of course not." Blaine reassured him.

"Okay then, I'll do it. Thanks Blaine." Kurt said.

"Blaine, Right now let's eat and then after dinner I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure Kurt, Anything you want." Blaine said.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine had ate dinner and were now currently sitting on the couch watching a marathon of Project Runway on television.<p>

"Kurt, Do you want to talk now?" Blaine asked his boyfriend.

"Yes, I do." Kurt said as he turned the television off.

"Kurt, You're making me nervous. You tell me you need to talk to me and that it is important. Are you going to break up with me?" Blaine said getting worked up.

"Blaine, calm down." Kurt said trying to reassure his boyfriend.

"Blaine, How do you feel about me?" Kurt asked.

"What do you mean, I love you. You know that." Blaine told him.

"Sometimes it doesn't seem like you love me." Kurt said.

"Kurt, I'm sorry you think that. I love you, I've just been busy." Blaine said.

"Oh Blaine, I love you too. But, Is this relationship headed anywhere?" Kurt asked.

"What do you mean? Of course it is." Blaine answered him heatedly.

"Blaine, We have been boyfriends for 9 years now! We even live together now and still we are just boyfriends." Kurt replied.

"I thought you loved being my boyfriend." Blaine said.

"Of course I do. It's just 9 years of the same thing. Blaine, Do you remember about a year ago when I suggested that we should get married?"

"Yeah, I do. You were joking so we just laughed it off." Blaine answered.

"I wasn't joking Blaine. I want to marry you someday, I always have ever since High School." Kurt said.

"Kurt, I'm sorry." Blaine said.

"Don't apologize. Just tell me, Do you see marriage for us someday?" Kurt asked.

"I do, Kurt. I'm just scared that we'll wind up divorced, bitter and hating each other." Blaine told him.

"Blaine Anderson, we love each other. I could never hate you no matter what may happen." Kurt reassured him.

"Marry me, Blaine?" Kurt asked him as he got off the couch to kneel on one knee.

"Yes, of course." Blaine said as he too kneeled down to kiss his new fiancée.

"I didn't get a ring, I wanted to pick one out together. If that's okay." Kurt told him in-between kisses.

"I will wear one if you wear one too matching mine." Blaine said.

"That is so cheesy." Kurt said giggling.

"I know, I love cheesy." Blaine answered.

"And I love you." Kurt replied.


	2. Chapter 2 supplement

_**A Very Glee Reunion**_

Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Well, Here you go, here's chapter 2! I am actually really excited about this story. This is a supplement of the real chapter 2, still working on it. But I thought you deserved something. So, Please tell me what you what you want to see next. Kind of tied here!_

"Kurt, Pay attention. We need to make a decision today." Dave Karofsky said to Kurt. Dave and Kurt worked together at Vogue Magazine. Dave was an editor and Kurt worked more in the fashion side but they still had to interact. Currently, Kurt was trying to launch a fashion line and Dave was advising him on how best to go about it.

"I have to make a lot of decisions, what color Platte to go with, the suits. It's boggling my mind. I don't want to make any more decisions." Kurt said.

"Kurt, calm down. You're getting married, you knew it was going to be like this." Dave told him.

"I know, it's just so crazy. I want everything to be perfect." Kurt told him.

"Well then, Get Blaine to help you. Lessen the burden and stress from your shoulders." Dave said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Blaine is helping a lot but I know he also wants things perfect which stresses me out even more." Kurt replied.

"Stressing out is not good for your health, Kurt. So, Relax. Just remember to take one decision at a time." Dave advised Kurt.

"Thanks Dave, I'm glad we're friends now. You keep me calm. Let's get back to work." Kurt told him.


End file.
